Various tools are popular with those tending gardens, lawns, and the like. There also exist combination tools that offer more than one function. What has been needed and heretofore present, though, is a gardening type tool apparatus that provides a rake, a spade, and a probe for seeking out pests such as gophers, moles, and other ground dwellers that damage gardened surfaces. Additionally, such a needed tool is more convenient and easier and quicker to use if implements of the tool do not have to be changed in order to solve the problem. The present apparatus uniquely provides such a tool.